


【璧雪】天下归一 壹+贰

by fionafromjisu



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom, zyl∞, 傅红雪 - Fandom, 朱一龙水仙, 璧雪, 连城璧 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fionafromjisu/pseuds/fionafromjisu





	【璧雪】天下归一 壹+贰

即使是到了暮春时节，居住在大漠身处的人们也感觉不到丝毫的春日气息。这片沙海仿佛年年岁岁都是同一个模样：黄沙漫天，一望无际...只有几个寥若晨星的绿洲，水边几棵垂柳随风摇曳而起，向来往的商队诉说着这片大漠的故事...  
魔教狮鹫宫。  
“天气越发热了，你可是在屋里闷坏了？瞧你，书都看不进去。”女子手里端着盆新择好的鲜果缓缓踱步而来。  
上座的年轻男人放下书册，拿起茶杯饮了一口，冲来人笑道：“天气一热我也爱犯起懒来。”  
“你这还叫犯懒啊？我看就是帝王都没你这么勤政。红雪，你别累坏了身子～”女子换了他凉透的茶盏嗔怪道。  
傅红雪笑的愉悦，将人揽入怀中：“你我婚期将至，我辛苦些也是应该的啊。”  
“我听下人说，边城的无名居这些天又在办喜事，开了个比武大会，热闹得很呢～红雪，咱们也去凑个热闹可好？”  
“芳玲，我向来不爱去那些人多的地方的。”  
“唉，你就陪我去嘛～我们出去走走，也好放松一下怎么样？”拒绝的言语她定是不依，拉着他的手腕撒起娇来。  
爱人软磨硬泡，他也不好拒绝，含笑的眸子里带着些许无奈，将娇小的女子搂在怀里，投降般的应允了她：“好，听你的。”

翌日一早，傅红雪就被兴高采烈的马芳铃拽着去了边城凑那比武大会的热闹。  
骏马疾驰风沙起，不出小半个时辰便进了城。  
到了春夏时节，边城来来往往的商队比平时翻了几番，作为来到边城必经之地的无名居，更是一番人声鼎沸，络绎不绝的景象。  
无名居的萧老板是个爱凑热闹的性子，隔三差五就要搭个台子招揽客人，比武唱戏、舞文弄墨，这番操办下无名居的生意也越做越大，很快成了边城最为有名的宝地。  
傅红雪执着爱人的手，在擂台底下挑了个不起眼的角落坐下观战。  
只见擂台上一个彪形大汉将一个瘦弱的少年扛起来狠狠来了个过肩摔，少年被打的毫无还手之力。那壮汉仰着下巴冲着台下拍手叫好的观众嚷道：“还有谁能打！？老子随时奉陪！”  
津津有味品着糖糕的马芳铃不屑地翻了个白眼：“真是个莽夫。”扭头推了推一边静坐的傅红雪道：“红雪，你要不要上去给那莽夫点颜色瞧瞧？嗯？”  
一边的人摇了摇头：“我是看戏的，不是唱戏的，我可不去。”  
吃了瘪的马芳铃不满地努起嘴，起了脾气转过去不理他了。

楼上雅间。  
一位玄衣如墨的男子斜榻而坐，浅酌一口清酒后不满地蹙起了眉：“醇香不足，辛辣有余...这荒蛮之地的东西果然难以下咽。”  
侍女忧愁之色尽显，试探性地询问道：“庄主，您自从来此便一直没什么胃口，反正我们如今事情也已经办妥了，不如即刻启程回姑苏城如何？”  
“唉...急什么，你没见现在外边正热闹呢，明日再走不迟。”说着，他缓缓起身踱步到窗边，凭栏望向台上的打斗。  
只不过入眼皆是群酒肉之徒、山野村夫，那画面与他心之所望大相径庭，失望至极刚要关窗离去，便听闻一女子清澈悦耳的声音响起。  
“你且莫要得意，让我夫君与你较量一下如何？”  
循声而望，只见角落处一个面容清秀的少年端坐在那。  
面如皎洁明月，色比仲春桃花，鬓如刀裁，眉似墨画...仿佛是从仙境坠入凡尘的仙子一样清澈动人......即使微风扬起沙土，也如青莲一样不染淤泥、灿若星辰般明亮耀眼，只需一眼望去，便足以勾走他的魂魄。

“你夫君？”台上的壮汉朗笑：“就那小子，哈哈哈！就他那小身板禁得起我这拳头吗？”壮汉指着一边默不作声的傅红雪轻蔑笑道。  
爱凑热闹的众人不由分说地将少年推推攘攘到了台上之后，一众在底下押注，期待看到那壮汉将这看似弱不禁风的年轻人好好收拾一顿的画面。  
傅红雪十分不习惯这被当成猴子一般耍戏的感觉，站在台上又是局促又是窘迫，不知该如何是好。他并无意比武，因此眼神中也毫无杀气，湿漉懵懂仿佛是初经世事的少年。  
“小子，你行不行啊？不行就滚下去！”那壮汉言辞粗鲁，指着默不作声的傅红雪就是劈头盖脸一顿羞辱：“你娘子跟着你可白瞎了，不如...我们哥几个帮你好好照顾照顾？哈哈哈哈哈哈...”  
刚刚还清澈无辜的眼神听闻此话倏地笼罩上了一股煞气，他面色如冰向前走了几步，道：“在下得罪。”说完便也不顾那人反应冲上前，举起刀鞘朝那人要害砸了下去。  
刚才那不可一世的莽夫被打得毫无还手之力，几招下去便瘫在地上晕死了过去。  
众人讶然于他的功夫，都呆愣了住。须臾也不知是谁大声叫了句好，整个会场瞬间爆发出雷鸣般的喝彩。

可远处却有个人未顾得上拍手叫好，反而是若有所思。  
“这招数...呵呵，有趣啊，没想到竟让我遇见了魔教的人...冰儿，你去查查那少年是谁。”窗边的男人细细打量着下方那垂首而立的少年，嘴角扬起，仿佛是心中早有了打算。  
“是。”

姑苏城，无垢山庄。  
“庄主，连日车马劳顿，您好生歇上几天吧。”连城璧下了车辇正要往屋里走去，一边的侍女却一直喋喋不休催他歇着，扰得他有些疲累，开口问道：“行了，我自有分寸，反倒是让你查的事情怎么样了？”  
“不出庄主所料，那日比武的少年正是魔教中人。”  
“果然...”男人若有所思。  
“另外，他...并非只是魔教的小喽啰，而是当今的魔教教主，傅红雪。”  
男人低声一笑，心中作想：“这是什么天赐的缘分啊...”，转而嘱咐下人道：“去，给魔教送张请柬，就说我中原武林有个旷世奇宝，诚心邀请他们教主前来观赏。”  
“这...我们有什么旷世奇宝？”冰儿疑惑。  
“你不必多问，按我说的做就好。”  
“...是，属下明白了。”

“傅公子无需这般客气，连某有意结交你这个朋友，坐到连某身边来吧。”连城璧拍了拍身边的软塌朝来人招手道。

虽是无厘头的要求，傅红雪也清浅笑着应了，卸下随身的长刀坐到了他身边。

“傅公子可知，连某为何邀请您来？”连城璧轻轻起身，随手倒了杯茶递了过去：“这可是今年我们姑苏城新采的碧螺春，清香鲜雅、余味悠长...可是不可多得的好茶啊，公子尝尝。”

“多谢。”少年接过男人手中的茶盏，品了一口道：“真是好茶，我听闻庄主有旷世之宝，红雪应邀前来，还要多谢您让我开开眼界呢。”

连城璧把玩着茶杯，玩味看向对面的人，嘴中却不置一词。

察觉到男人异样的目光，傅红雪有些呆愣，不过须臾就反应了过来。长睫低垂，他浅笑道：“是红雪愚昧了，庄主勿怪。确实...如今天下双分，我魔教统领大漠塞北，您连庄主统领整个中原武林，红雪本就有意想与您结交永世之好，好助你我在江湖上世代站稳脚跟啊。”

“知我者，傅兄也！傅公子不愧是少年英雄，年少有为，聪明绝顶啊！”连城璧笑得爽朗：“我听说魔教，有本世代相传的武林秘籍，传说谁要是取到了里面的真经，便能以一人之力敌过千百骑兵，不知道傅公子可否让我这井底之蛙开开眼界？”

“这...您所说的想必是家父传承给我的生死经吧，请恕红雪难以从命，因曾在家父碑前立誓，非到天地浩劫，生死经不可出世。”

“如此，当真是憾事...其实我这儿也有个珍稀的物件，是一把先人所留的一柄长刀，名为割鹿...稀奇之处就在于它吹毛短发，削铁如泥...我看傅兄刀法了得，若是能将生死经与割鹿刀合二为一，岂非天下无敌了？”

“原来如此，只是请恕红雪不能如愿，家父遗命红雪不敢不遵。”

“连某明白...若是这个无法行通，那傅公子可知道历朝历代的帝王将相，为谋与边境小国和睦相处，都会指派特定的人选前去和亲...怎么样？傅兄可有兴趣？”

“和亲...？”，少年道：“庄主的意思红雪明白，只不过我魔教的女子大多资质平庸，若是草草地就纳为妻妾定是配不上您的身份。这样，连庄主若是有意，就请稍等些时日，我为您挑选几个资质出众的如何？”

“我怎么敢麻烦教主为我留意人选呢...说实话，连某不才，心中已经有了合适的人选了。若得此人，连某就是死也无憾了。”

傅红雪听到这话，没来由的心里一凛。

他...莫不是对芳铃有意？

傅红雪抬眼看去。

原来这就是那个名气威震江湖，曾血刃长留满门的男人。他的眸子如同传说中远东之地的浩瀚深海一样深不见底，让人无法探知他心中所想...挺拔的身姿无需正襟端坐，斜斜倚在榻上也有一股凌厉之气油然而生...即便是见过大风大浪的一方统领傅红雪，也不禁萌生了一丝惧意。

“...傅公子？”

傅红雪缓缓回神，询问的语气带了几分疏离。

“敢问庄主，是哪位姑娘这般有幸？”

男人有些讶然，转而“噗哧”一下笑出了声：“看来傅公子还是对连某知之甚少啊。”装作细细思考的模样沉默片刻，又道：“嗯...这么说吧，我对女人不感兴趣。不过傅公子生得如此清丽脱俗，若是稍加打扮，被人认错成是哪家的姑娘也不足为奇了。”

傅红雪被这突如其来的称赞说得没了头脑，怔着一张小脸望向他：“红雪愚钝，不知您是何意。”言语中还带了些受到夸赞难为情的怯懦，让一旁饶有兴趣打量着他的男人更加觉得自己如获至宝了。

“你这般聪明，何必装傻呢？”男人合了折扇，持着扇柄顺着他脊背的弧线缓缓下滑，在腰眼处使了力道打着圈子。奇异的触感让傅红雪几乎是像被人踩了尾巴一般从榻上弹了起来，转而发觉动作有些激烈，他退了几步轻施一礼道：“连庄主，您究竟意欲何为，不妨说得更明白些。”

“唉...这都听不懂，真是个傻孩子。”连城璧扶额轻叹，也不打算再和这块泛着傻气的小木头说些他听不懂的闲话，他起身走到杵着的人儿身侧，有些无奈地柔声为他解释着：“刚刚白夸你聪明绝顶了...我是说，我...”男人轻探出手环住他盈盈一握的腰肢，嗅着他黑发上的清香道：“要你。”

他挣扎的动作明显看得出来已经慌了阵脚，逼着自己喘匀了气之后声音清冷的开口：“连庄主，还请你自重。”

“哦？何为自重？”连城璧全然未觉有何处不妥，脚上一步步向前移着，似是要把人往墙角里逼去。

“在下马上就要成亲了，婚期暂定于下月十五，到时候还希望连庄主赏个脸面。”也不知为何，似乎是在这人面前自己丝毫的硬气都拿不出来，竟真被一步步逼到了角落，长刀未在身侧，他刻意的转移话题没有一点儿底气。

“哦？是和马姑娘。”连城璧若有所思。

“你...”傅红雪讶然：“你为什么会知道？”

“我当然知道了，可不知芳玲姑娘怎么还没到呢...”连城璧也不再威逼他，只是附到他耳侧轻吹着气，眼瞧着耳垂到脖子都被吹拂出了羞粉，连城璧喜闻乐见，手上更是不顾挣扎紧环上了这人的细腰。

盈盈一握，绝佳的手感，更是惹人疼惜了几分。

被比自己高大了数倍的人抱住，傅红雪当真是身心俱疲于这徒劳无功的挣扎。

可男人的话又让他惊惧万分：“什么...芳玲？连城璧...你这个卑鄙小人！以女子相逼算什么君子！？都说什么武林盟主侠肝义胆，江湖上下都得尊称一句‘六君子之首’，只是如今看来倒是抬举你了！”

“我可说了，我有旷世之宝要请人一同品鉴，只有你我二人岂不乏味？多个看戏的不是也不错吗。”连城璧附在人耳边低声言道：“美人儿你是不知，总带着这张君子的面具有多疲累，我带腻了...如今也想尝尝做小人是什么滋味。”自以为凶狠的语气，在连城璧听来甚是受用，啄了口怀中人气得发红的脸颊，他将人放开兀自打理起衣裳。

没了臂力的钳制，傅红雪几步夺来了一边置着的长刀冲着那恶人而去。

刀锋渗出森然的冷光，直逼咽喉。

可只是过了个眨眼之瞬，眼前便换了个景象。怒火使他脚步虚浮又破绽百出，只需被连城璧闪身躲过再轻轻使个绊子，倒映在他清澈瞳孔里的便不再是那恶人，而成了大殿建的气宇轩昂的穹顶。

“乖乖听话不好吗？”男人声音里的温度有些降了下去：“若是这般不配合，可是要吃些苦头的。”连城璧的动作堪称有些粗暴，拽他起身后还未等他再下手便出手将其穴脉封了住。

“摔疼了吧？瞧你，跟着我就这么不好吗？竟敢对你夫君耍刀弄枪的，我是得好好罚你。”说着，大手松了衣带顺着缝隙滑了进去，触感实在让男人觉得惊艳。江南之地盛产上等的丝绸，连城璧也算阅过无数，只是头一遭触到如怀中之人这般软糯丝滑的肌肤，连城璧当真是爱不释手，从小腹往上，再到胸前，皆是软糯的很，他是喜欢的爱不释手，反反复复抚了过去。

傅红雪被他封住脉络动弹不得，只能硬生生忍着男人的亵玩，嘴上时不时辱骂他两句，可并未起到丝毫自救的作用。

在傅红雪看来，这实在是他一生中最凄惨的一日，如此窘迫的与他独处了半天，才有门外的侍卫知会，说是庄主吩咐押解的人马上到了。连城璧闻此笑言：“可是来了，真是叫人好等，正好雪儿也在，不如随我一同去迎接贵宾吧？”

被粗壮的双臂强势搂着，双腿又受了压迫而气血不畅，已经起了麻痒之意，又要生生忍着那人的大手在腹上抚个不停。他又痒又是难耐，秀气的笑脸已憋了个通红。

连城璧见此：“怎么了？哪儿不舒服？”边给他轻轻按着腰边笑他：“这就走不动了，来，为夫搀着你去。”

被男人半搂半抱到了外头，在山顶遥向半山腰望去，正好一行人正押解着一红衣罗缎的女子前行着。

虽然那女子双眼被蒙上黑纱，又是远远望去，傅红雪也能轻易认出那是自己即将过门的妻子，身后那人此举不禁让傅红雪觉得怒火中烧。

“你看她，还不知道发生了什么呢。今日若是美人儿不肯应我，我这小人也不知道会做出什么事情来。”

“你若敢动她一根毫毛，我定血洗了你整个中原！”傅红雪梗着脖子威胁他的模样，当真称得上是色厉内荏，让连城璧憋笑憋的极是辛苦。

“这么残忍啊，杀我一人还不够，还要让整个中原武林给我陪葬吗？”男人作惊异状，没撑住多久又破了功笑了出来，带着些许嘲笑的味道挑逗他：“雪儿也未免高看自己了，你可是连我一两招都抵不住的，要想杀我是不是太困难了点？”

“你...”

“而且我还忘了告诉你，美人儿...你还没意识到如今魔教已是一座空城了吗？身为教主却不坐镇...只要我一声令下，要攻破简直是易如反掌啊。”男人耸肩，似是在用讨论家长里短时满不在乎的模样，谈论着一方江湖的生死命运。

“你...”美人气结，紧拧着秀眉却不得动弹的样子让男人觉得好笑的很：“乖，不必挣扎了...这天下芸芸众生，皆为吾餐...你还能跑到哪儿去？”

身处如此绝境，他真如那油锅上的蚂蚁般焦急难耐，刚要出声去唤爱人抓住机会快逃，便被连城璧一把捂住了嘴，连城璧压低了声音：“嘘...别出声，除非你想让我当着你妻子的面，好好疼你一番吗？”

二人正僵持着，被人推搡着走近了的马芳玲似是觉得前方站着什么人，便出声大喊：“是何人在那儿！？放开我！有本事跟我堂堂正正的一决高下啊！”

连城璧跟着附和道：“这就是大名鼎鼎的马芳玲姑娘啊，果然是百闻不如一见，在下都尚未看得真切便知必定是是倾城之貌。”他斜着嘴角大肆夸赞着，只是眉宇之间尽是冷意，被一边心急如焚的傅红雪看到是更加的害怕，怕他这般卑鄙会对爱人做些什么难以启齿之事。

正在那儿惴惴不安，连城璧走到他面前压低声音问道：“想好了吗？这苦头让谁吃？”

故意放的温柔的语气，在他听来却仍旧胆寒。

“你不要伤她...”再次开口，似乎已经明了了自己的处境，也总算肯放下了自己教主的高傲身段去请求他。

“这是命令还是请求呢？”男人皱眉，好像并不满足这个答案。

这男人带来的忐忑与恐惧从四处侵袭而来，傅红雪像是有些崩溃，紧拧着一张小脸，终于说出了让男人满意的答案。

“连城璧...求你...不要伤她...”羞耻让他睁不开眼，只得咬牙诉求：“我答应你...我答应你！只要你别动芳玲，别动塞北...我求你了...”

“这才是乖孩子。”男人笑的心满意足，转身吩咐下人：“把马芳玲带下去好生看管，不得有半点差池，知道吗？”

下人应后，将那女子推推搡搡地往大牢里押去。

“早这样听话不就好了？省得遭这些罪不是...”连城璧替人解了穴，长久僵硬的身体一时无法恢复，他软着双腿就要坐到地上，幸好被眼疾手快的男人救了起来，伸手一捞就把人打横抱在了怀里。

连城璧这人一笑，眉宇间的煞气阴霾皆是散了，仿佛整个天下都跟着日朗风清了起来。

可在人怀里惴惴不安的傅红雪可没心情赏识。

抱得美人归的连庄主对侍婢等一众的态度也好了起来：“去备浴汤，好好为夫人接风洗尘之后，送到我寝殿来。”


End file.
